Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering axle assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a steering axle assembly having a steering arm which in addition to its usual function of imparting a steering movement to the steering spindle and the stub axle carried by the steering spindle also serves as a cover member, a bearing retainer, and a bearing adjusting means for the steering axle assembly.
The steering axle assembly has particular utility for use in a vehicle such as a fork lift truck, but is not restricted to use in any particular type of vehicle.